bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan, CJ
(Note: This character is a Star Wars: Of Blood and Honor character, not to be confused with the similiar character, CJ Horn.) :"Sarcasm is just one of the many services I provide." :-Cassandra Jasmyne Morgan Cassandra Jasmyne Morgan, also known as CJ Morgan and Sable Skyez, was a young female freighter captain/smuggler that operated primarily in the Mid Rim territories during the Galactic Civil War. The daughter of Marcus Morgan, CJ decided to follow in her father's footsteps at an early age. Rebellious against authority, CJ had little regard for the Empire. CJ's attitude against the Empire led to her and her crew taking action against Imperials which ended with her being wanted as a Rebel sympathizer. CJ would eventually follow in her mother's footsteps also, becoming somewhat of a entertainment celebrity, leading a dual life as a freedom fighter and a singer. During her time as a smuggler at the height of the Galactic Civil War, CJ joined up with her close friend Graydon "Blade" Strykia, assisting him with his quest to restore his family line and wage a rebellion against the Empire, allying with fringe elements of the galaxy and the Antrixian Commonwealth. As time went on, CJ drifted towards a life as a freedom fighter rather than a fringer and a smuggler. During this time, CJ also restored the relationship with her mother and became one of the most determined individuals involved with The Shadow Wolves. History Early Life :“That’s my daughter!” :“No… That’s a truly talented kid, my dear.” :“She’s a lady, not some common spacer.” :“She’s going to make a better starship pilot before anything else unless you can convince her she’s got a golden voice. Either way, you’ve got your hands full, mum.” :''-Captain Eddard Resset and Cassie LeRue'' Cassandra Jasmyne Morgan, known as CJ Morgan or, was the daughter of Marcus Morgan and Cassandra Jasmine LeRue Morgan, born in 24 BBY. She had a half-brother, Wyatt, but knew that she could have at least one other half-sibling somewhere in the galaxy due to her father's nature as a womanizer. CJ was principally raised by her father most of her life and tended to gravitate towards his ideals and way of life. On the other end, CJ viewed her maternal side with a degree of scorn for a majority of her life. CJ felt that her mother was more concerned with living a rich, debutante lifestyle, rather than being mired down with the responsibilities of a family, especially a child. CJ attempted to put as much distance between her and her mother as possible. Throughout her childhood, Marcus always told CJ that he was going to teach her the ropes of the “family business”, smuggling and piloting starships, so that someday, she could follow in his footsteps if she chose to. Her mother, on the other hand, when involved in CJ’s childhood, always spoke of having CJ tutored by the best and attending a fine academy for her education. While CJ was gifted with a singing voice like her mother’s and a natural beauty, she often felt that she would be pressured into a celebrity lifestyle which she did not want. At the age of 10, CJ was enrolled in the Alderaan Academy for Select Young Ladies. Introducing CJ to Senator Bail Organa and his daughter, Leia, Cassie was able to pull some strings to get CJ admitted. While there, CJ rebelled as much as she could, starting fights and constantly ditching her classes. By age 11, she was on the verge of expulsion. The next year, CJ deliberately rewired and reprogrammed one of the librarian droids to speak nothing but Huttese curses, started a fire in the staff bathroom, and stowed away on a supply vessel. When Cassie was finally able to locate CJ, she had been working as a deckhand for the bulk freighter captain, whose ship she had stowed away on. The captain, Eddard Resset, saw a potential in CJ that could make her a star in the fringe or a star in the Core. If she chose smuggling, as she seemed to have niche for, she’d be good, he had no doubts. But hearing her sing while she scrubbed droids made him think that she had a talent that was going to be wasted. Captain Resset did impart 3 gifts upon CJ when they parted company. His words about piloting and singing were 2 of them. CJ had overheard the conversation and took the piloting comments to heart. Angry with her mother, she decided she wanted to travel the galaxy, going where she wanted, when she wanted, in her own ship. She immediately demanded to go back to Corellia to stay until she could leave with her father. This was the start of the rift between mother and daughter, although CJ did not know it at the time. CJ felt that her mother was more concerned about saving face, rather than being happy. She was also afraid of making the same "mistake" as her mother, which would put her into the same situation that she had come to dislike so much. As she got older, her attitude about this only became stronger. The third gift would become one of CJ’s most prized possessions, a little R2 Astromech droid, R2-F3 . CJ and “Arfee” became fast friends while she was on Resset’s ship. Resset met up with CJ’s father, Marcus, and gave the droid to him to give to her, stating that “the damn droid hasn’t worked since she left the ship. I think he misses her.” From that day forward, CJ and Arfee were bound together as constant companions. CJ was not aware that she had also affected another person during this time, a young boy who was studying at the Alderannian Law Academy. During a mixed dance between the two academies, a 12 year-old Sebastian Synklair from Caprica, took notice of CJ, asking her to dance repeatedly through the night. While CJ was stand-offish with Synklair at first, he made her laugh, with had started to loosen her up, allowing her to show him her real personality. He became enthralled with her immediately. Little did the two know that they would become husband and wife in the future. Independence in the Rebellion Era CJ spent her teen years growing up as an extra hand on her father's freighter. With Arfee by her side, CJ and the droid would often look after the ship when Marcus went into ports during their freight runs. CJ also spent a considerable amount of time on Rotex and Phantom Station, staying with Andre Donato and his two nieces, Rena and Jolee Traabo, when her father went on especially dangerous smuggling runs. Rena and CJ, being approximately the same age, became fast friends during their adolescent years, fantasizing about the lives they would some day lead. For CJ, Rena was the sister that she never had. Rena and CJ shared everything from clothes to the occasional boyfriend, which the pair would torment to no end. Even after CJ struck out on her own with her own ship, she still considered Rotex to be her second home and Rena to be like a sister, with Jolee being a close second to a little sister. At 17, CJ set out on her own getting a job as a pilot and courier for a company in the Mid Rim territories, on the planet, Rotex. This job eventually landed her in the Inner Rim Peruvian Sector. “Mad Eye” Marrette, a fellow smuggler and acquaintance of her father’s, introduced CJ to Leigha, his daughter. The two began working together, with Leigha as CJ’s copilot. Soon the two became entangled in a bitter feud between The Larza Syndicate and the mega company, Brodic Ares on Caprica. Over the next six months, CJ and Leigha tried to disentangle themselves from the small-scale war that occurred between the two. It was also during this time that CJ once again encountered Sebastian. While he was home visiting his father, who happened to be Geffory Synklair, CEO of Brodic Ares, Sebastian ran into CJ at the port on Helios Prime. The two ended up spending a week together on the vacation world of Nextro’daala before they parted ways again. Sebastian left to return to his training on Torellia, where he was studying to become an Imperial Sector Ranger. CJ had to leave to complete a new job assignment. It was also during this time that CJ garnered the interest of one of the Larza Syndicate’s enforcers, Skye Phoxe. Skye pursued CJ as a romantic interest, but to no avail. In the end, CJ and Skye agreed to keep their relationship to a strictly friends basis, although Skye was still attracted to her. At the conclusion of her assignments in the Sector, CJ and Leigha parted ways as CJ began to head back to Rotex and the Mid Rim. During this time, CJ was contracted through her employer, by a several companies to serve as a courier. This she did for a couple years before she was recalled to the Manchi Sector. With her first ship, The Charmed One, CJ spent a couple more years plying the Manchi Sector, delivering modest cargos and acting as a corporate courier. Shortly before her 23rd birthday however, CJ crossed paths with members of the Dresden Pirates. Narrowly escaping with her ship, CJ made it back to Rotex. When Marcus heard of the incident, he immediately sent his two crew members, Bri Hamin and Graydon “Blade” Strykia, to watch CJ’s back. Forming of the Crew Months later, with Bri and Blade along, CJ encountered a derelict vessel. It’s sole surviving crew member, Jev Cray, came aboard as an additional crew member. The four, along with Arfee, would begin working as a cargo crew as CJ finished up her contract and gained ownership of her ship. It was also shortly after this that the crew encountered another derelict vessel, this time infested by Xenomorphs and a sole survivor, Anna Verkaik. Rescuing Anna and assisting the stranded Kira Ly-San-Ter and Trystin Van-Yer, CJ found that her ship was no longer big enough to accommodate this new, larger crew. The temporary move to the new, larger YU-410 “Star Saber” would occur. With the purchase of the new vessel, CJ and company soon found themselves on the run from the Imperials after engaging in combat with them while assisting the Manchi Sector Rebel Alliance cell. But these new additions wouldn't stay long, nor were they the last of the new additions that would eventually find themselves on CJ's ship. Bri, Kira, and Trystin parted company with CJ and her crew, striking out on their own with The Star Saber while the rest of the crew took on a beat-up YT-2400 which was soon dubbed The Lightning's Ride. In true Corellian fashion, the Ride was modified to fit CJ's desires and become somewhat of a home for the crew. After the Battle of Yavin CJ and company took to a cover operation, posing as Bounty Hunters, in order to begin tracking down members of Blade’s family. The group encountered the Flax Pirates in the first attempt to locate his sister, Allyson. Escaping from the clutches of the pirates, it was also their first successful bounty. This also saw the introduction of Nessa Carré to the group. Next, CJ and her friends would encounter the ancient Jedi ruins on Trudaa, which would have them cross paths with the Nyystrom Institute and CJ’s estranged grandfather, Yanas Dosson. During this encounter, CJ would meet-up with a former teenage fling, Ulic Rossini, also. CJ and Yanas experienced a cold meeting at first, but the two eventually left each other’s company on amicable terms, with CJ starting to feel that maybe she was wrong about her mother and some of the maternal side of her family. As time went on, CJ's involvement with Graydon and Anna began to change her point of view on the galaxy and the war between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. The Empire seemed to be a constant menace towards her and her crew and she began to relish any time they could turn the table against the Empire or cause pain to the Imperials. By 1 ABY, CJ was beginning to view herself as a person waging her own war against the Empire. The Imperial attack on Rotex, along with the revelation of her aunt, Becca, being alive and that Graydon was somehow connected to Anna and Becca began to drive CJ into an even more rebellious attitude. Graydon's findings showing that Becca had somehow become Danara, prompted CJ into a plan to begin raiding the Empire's supply lines and selling the cargos to the rebels of the Manchi Sector. During this time, CJ was initially hurt by the revealing of a possible budding relationship between Graydon and Rena. But the sudden appearance of Sebastian returning to her life healed her hurts and she found herself more attracted to the former Sector Ranger than ever before. While she was initially distant from Graydon, CJ eventually returned to a somewhat normal relationship with him. She focused on maintaining a close friendship, rather than a intimate relationship, especially since her relationship with Bas had resumed with intensity. Graydon's friendship meant even more after he went to great lengths to reunite CJ with her mother, which was an emotional release that CJ had been after for many, many years. Personal Rebellion CJ, not having a truly safe place to go, other than Phantom Station, looked to being a fixture in Rena's organization. When Rena joined the Nihtrad Syndicate, CJ initially had mixed feelings about working with the organization. Despite her feelings, she stuck by her friend and continued to work for Rena. While she never considered herself a pirate, CJ and her crew began attacking the Imperials to acquire cargos which would go to support the rebel cells in the Manchi Sector. Still refusing to give up her fringer identity, CJ chose to support the rebels but still remain independent. CJ participated in several raids against Imperial targets, liberating supplies from the Empire in order to assist the growing rebellion in the Mid Rim. Always brash, CJ found herself standing beside Graydon in his quest more and more. She began to leave behind the attitude of an independent smuggler and began to view herself as a freedom fighter. Hired on to retrieve prisoners by Selene S'tal, CJ and her crew ventured to Draven where the group infiltrated a small Imperial garrison. During the mission, CJ stepped forward, showing a courageous and daring spirit to complete the mission. During the infiltration, CJ put her own well-being aside in order to defeat the Imperial forces. Freeing Bren Inarro and Angella Chylde, CJ also assisted in freeing the Wookiee, Shalranna, from Imperial custody. During the final escape, CJ risked herself to save the mortally wounded Wookiee, which caused Shalranaa to pledge a life debt to her. After delivering a cargo to the newly constructed Echo Base on Hoth, CJ and her friends prevented a smuggler group from divulging the Rebel base location to the Empire. CJ then transported her crew to Jubilar, where Graydon met up with his sister, Allyson, and discovered that there was a younger Strykia sibling, Arina. Upon to their return to Phantom Station, CJ’s world was rocked with the news of her father’s death at the hands of Dontaine Strykia on Mon Gazza. CJ made a pledge to stand beside Graydon and make sure that she saw Dontaine destroyed. But before she could act, CJ chose to take her father’s remains to Corellia for a proper funeral. Rena, along with Shalranna, Sebastian, Nessa, and Cassi journeyed with CJ to Corellia to lay Marcus to rest. Upon their return, it was discovered that Reaper had tracked Phantom Station and had attacked the Shadowport. CJ immediately jumped in to assist with repairing Phantom Station in anyway she could. During the initial days following the attack, CJ was shocked by the sudden proposal of marriage by Bas. While she was distracted by her mother momentarily, CJ accepted Bas' proposal shortly afterward. CJ would assist with the raids against Imperial targets over the next weeks, attempting to steal supplies needed to repair Phantom Station. The raids were futile, however, as it was discovered that Phantom Station had sustained enough damage in the attack that would require more extensive repairs than the group could make without repair facilities. CJ would be present during a raid that uncovered a massive Imperial prisoner transfer to Rura Pentha also. Before CJ and her crew could investigate further, though, they ventured into Wild Space to examine a derelict space station found there. With Phantom Station failing, the plans to take possession and occupy this new station began to unfold. After initially taking care of a strange alien infestation on the old station, CJ and her friends began working on bringing the station's systems back up to operational capacity. During this time, CJ met with Sebastian's sister, Elexis Synklair, for the first time. The two women seemed to become fast friends, alleviating stress from Bas. Cj and the crew of the Ride travelled back to Phantom Station one last time to collect anything left behind. Prior to their departure, the station was raided by Drak forces. Once the crew had escaped, CJ watched as Rena ordered for the self-destruct of the station, killing the Drak raiders still aboard. CJ also questioned the secret conversation that Graydon and Rena had had between each other, causing both individuals to go their separate ways. CJ travelled back to the new station and awaited further answers. Hidden Agendas CJ confronted Rena about the argument between her and Graydon and discovered that the Antrixian noble had sired a son with Danara from before Rena and Graydon had become a couple. As the days passed and Graydon didn't return, CJ began to worry. But before she could do much about it, the new station was moved to Trudaa and herself and her crew were dispatched to the secret Rebel base on Hoth. Their arrival on Hoth was also immediately followed by the Imperial attack on the rebels there. CJ and the Ride transported several rebel personnel from the base as they all escaped, narrowly avoiding destruction from Darth Vader's space forces. CJ's arrival at the newly dubbed Eidolon Station over Trudaa did not alleviate her worries. Finding that Graydon had still not returned or made contact, CJ decided to venture out on her own to search for him. Robb Stark and Anna accompanied CJ as she first went to Mon Gazza, finding that Graydon had been captured by the Imperials there. Quickly returning to Eidolon Station, CJ and her friends prepared to mount a rescue attempt. Using information that Anna claimed had came to her through the Force, CJ and a group of rescuers travelled to the Imperial construction ship, the Anvil, where Graydon was being held. After intense fighting with Stormtroopers and Inquisitorium Dark Troopers, the group successfully freed Graydon, but now faced the treacherous Terra Sha-Nela and her troops. Narrowly defeating the henchwoman of Colonel Weyre, the group faced off against Inquisitor Rurak Pensar and Sha-Nela again in the hangar. The group was able to successfully defeat the Imperial forces, killing Pensar, and escaping from the Anvil, back to Eidolon Station. Strange Alliances CJ and a small team of commandos would go undercover for Rena in order to kidnap Davin Strykia from Antrixies. After successfully infiltrating the High Lord's palace on Antrixies, CJ and Selene were instrumental in providing a distraction so that Nessa and Sebastian could assist Tashynea Atraydes in abducting Graydon's other infant son. Once the group was safely escaped Antrixies, CJ transported Davin back to Eidolon Station and into Rena's waiting arms. Unknown to CJ, Graydon had made a truce with Danara by this time. Danara ventured to Trudaa to discuss their alliance and the recovery of the final Stone of Kooroo. CJ was extremely defiant towards Danara and openly threatened the Inquisitor. Graydon's intervention was the only thing that kept CJ from making the mistake of attacking Danara. In the end, CJ agreed to go along with Danara's plan and assisted her and Graydon with recovering the final stone. The next step would be confronting Reaper and getting the two stones away from him that he had in his possession. Returning to Eidolon Station again, CJ was met by the man Joey Bindel, along with a group of musicians. Bindel immediately began trying to schmooze CJ into joining the musicians to form a band. CJ initially said no, but words from Nadja Ferlayne persuaded her to at least audition with the band and think about the offer. Family Lineage CJ has a relations to the Horn family of Corellia on her father's side of the family. The father of Rostek Horn is the brother of CJ's Great Grandmother, Cycellia (Horn) Morgan. Growing up, CJ would often spend time playing with her cousin, Corran Horn. CJ was not aware that Corran is not her true cousin, but only her cousin through adoption. Due to the secret support of the Rebellion by the Horn's, CJ and her immediate family tend to be more supportive of the cause. While staying on Corellia during her younger years, CJ would often spend time with her Grandmother, Sonja Morgan, who would tell the youngster fantastic tales of the Jedi and heroes of the Republic from days gone by. On her mother's side, CJ is aware of her mother's brother, Captain Tomas Dosson, a Imperial customs officer in the Manchi sector. CJ holds a lot of resentment towards the Dosson side of her lineage, viewing them as pro-Imperial, New Order loving, bigots. Personality and Appearance Cassandra Jasmyne Morgan was best known for her cocky, almost arrogant attitude and piloting skills. She was also known as an individual that often engaged in activities against the Galactic Empire during the time of the Galactic Civil War. She is perhaps best known as the daughter prodigy of Marcus Morgan and the companion of Graydon Strykia. Despite her dual heritage of Morellian and Corellian, CJ was firmly entrenched in her love of everything Corellian, from her ship to her love of the idea of Corellian Spacers and Smugglers. She prides herself on being Corellian and brags about her homeworld. CJ was present with her father at a chance meeting with an up-and-coming smuggler, Han Solo, before she set out on her own. In her eyes, Han is everything a Corellian should be. It has developed into a bit of a crush/infatuation with her. CJ's Corellian pride can even get her into trouble, as she's quick to challenge anyone who speaks out against it. CJ is shorter than most average human females. She is curvy with a toned physique that she maintains through regular exercise. While in her youth, CJ maintained long hair but cut it to a very short length prior to the 0 ABY. Her typical attire is that of a leather coat, black pants and knee-length boots as her usual, causal attire. When masquerading as a Bounty Hunter, CJ often donned a long, black coat and tight black leather clothes to enhance her underworld look. CJ tries to come off as a hard-nosed, no-nonsense type of girl, but too often her youth gets in the way. When flying, she is a risk-taker and bold in her actions. She feels most at home when she’s flying. This is especially true of her when she’s flying her ship, the Lightning’s Ride, an YT-2400 light freighter. Early in her smuggling career, Cassandra was very bold in stating that she did things strictly for credits, but as time went on and she became more involved in the Galactic Civil War, she began to change her attitude to more of the freedom fighter. CJ started to take on a motherly quality towards the members of her crew. Her involvement with Graydon and Anna further prompted this, making her begin to care more about her connection towards family and friends, not to mention trying to restore what she had long considered to be her broken family. See also CJ Morgan Image Gallery RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats for CJ are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the "Of Blood and Honor" RPG campaign. Type: Pilot/Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D+2, Dancing 3D+1, Dodge 6D+2, Firearms, Running, Vehicle Blasters KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 3D+1, Bureaucracy 3D+2, Business, Languages 3D+2, (s)Languages: Astromech 5D, (s)Languages: Bocce 5D, (s)Languages: Huttese 5D, (s)Languages: Shyriiwook 5D, Planetary Systems 5D, Streetwise 4D, Tactics 3D+1, Value, Willpower 3D+2 MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 7D, Communications 3D+2, Powersuit Operations, Repulsorlift Operations 4D, Sensors 5D, Space Transports 7D, Starfighter Piloting 4D, Starship Gunnery 4D+1, Starship Shields 3D+2, Swoop Operations PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain, Command 5D, Con 4D, Forgery, Gambling, Persuasion, Search 4D, Singing 4D, Sneak 4D STRENGTH 2D+1 Brawling, Climbing/Jumping 2D+2, Lifting, Stamina, Swimming TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 3D+1, Droid Programming, Droid Repair, First Aid, Repulsorlift Repair, Space Station Repair 3D+1, Space Transport Repair 5D, Starship Weapons Repair 3D+1 Force Sensitive: No Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Modified CEC YT-2400 Light Frieghter, "The Lightning's Ride", Macrobinoculars, Headset Comlink, Datapad, ID, Pilot’s License, Arm’s Loadout Permit, BoSS Datapad, Utility Belt, Synthrope Dispenser, Work Clothes, Flight Suit, Street Clothes, Starship tools, Medpac Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Dosson Family Category:Featured Articles